i cant be your superman
by valroxursox123
Summary: when Edward is 24 he makes a big mistake. he is sent to jail for ten years and when he comes out learns that things aren't how they use to be. he has to get use to new things especially bella who is all grown up now. much better than sounds.M for lemons
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired by some things that are going on in my life right now and the story is very near and dear to me. I hope you guys like it.

**Epov:**

"Oh my god Emmet!!! What do I do?! What do I do?!" I bawled into the phone. I was practically hyperventilating at this point.

"chill putito (putito is a Spanish curse word) your just drunk get home before you do anything stupid. Your license is suspended you're not even suppose to be driving. I'm sure you don't want to spend another week in jail for assaulting an officer" Emmet said with a chuckle.

"No Emmet I fucked up! I'm going to go to jail for life!! I can't do this! What am I going to do about Aria and Tanya. My poor baby is going to grow up without a father!" I cried into the phone while running away from the crime scene. It all happened so fast I didn't even realize what happened until I was out of the car running nowhere in particular just as far away from there as I could get. My lungs were burning and my feet were on fire, but I couldn't stop running. I could feel the soft fabrics of the coats and sweaters of all the people I was running into. I could feel the cool summer night air blowing in my face. Nothing else was registering in my head I was going into shock and it felt good anything was better tham feeling this pain. Then I remembered Emmet was on the phone.

"EDWARD! What are you talking about?!? Damnit Edward answer me NOW! Calm down and tell me what's going on you sound like you just killed someone!"

I had finally stopped running. I was in an ally hiding behind some old abandoned motorcycle factory. Oh the irony. I was sitting on the floor with my legs sprawled out in front of me with my back against the wall. After I caught my breath I decided to tell Emmet what was going on before he had a heart attack, even though what I was going to tell him next was probably going to give him a heart attack any way.

"Emmet I think I just did" I said barely above a whisper into the phone. This was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. How do you tell your best friend you think you just murdered someone?

"What do you mean? Are you telling me you think you just killed someone?" Emmet asked. You could hear the angst in his voice.

"Yes. No. I don't know! okay? I don't know anything that's happening right now! I'm just fucked!"I said crying again. God how could I be so stupid! I'm the biggest fuck up ever!

"Okay Edward just stay where you are and I'll go pick you up. Where are you?"

"I don't know behind some abandoned motorcycle factory."

"Ok there's only one in town I know where you are, but stay there unless you see cops. I'll be there in ten minutes and well figure something out. Don't worry man we'll get you out of this."

As encouraging as Emmet's words were I knew I was fucked and most likely going to jail for life. All I could think about before I passed out of mental exhaustion was the loves of my life Tania and Alice and the best thing that ever happened to me my daughter Aria.

**Well picking the name for Edward's daughter was hard and I wanted it to have a special meaning. So I picked Aria because it means little lion. It will be significant later on in the story. I might change it though. So if you guys have any suggestions for the name just let me know. I hope you guys like the story. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Remorse is the punishment of crime; repentance, its expiation. The former appertains to a tormented conscience; the latter to a soul changed for the better

Joseph Jeubert

Songs for this chapter**:**

1) Blue October- into the ocean

2) The bravery- an honest mistake

3) Danity Kane- Stay with me

**Bpov:**

I was in my room reading this really good book I had gotten from the library. I LOVED to read. No one in my family understood why I loved it so much. My sisters Alice and Rosalie, and Rosalie's husband Emmet had actually gotten mad at me for reading too much. I shared a room with my sister Alice. She was in an on again off again type thing with her ex James, so she decided to move in with me, my dad Charlie, and his girlfriend Sue Clearwater. Alice walked in from work talking on the phone with someone. She does this almost every day. I wasn't interested in what she was saying so I went back to reading. A few minutes later she ends her conversation and looks at me sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked not really interested what her answer was going to be. She had probably just gotten into another fight with James.

"It's Edward" This caught my attention. I had a crush on him for a while now. He was a whore and had a thing for my sister, but he was a really great guy. Not like I had a chance with him anyway because for one I'm jail bait. I'm 14 going on 15 and he's 24. Second he has a major thing for my sister Alice and she has one for him. Third my brother in law Emmet would castrate him and make him eat his own balls. Yeah Emmet took the role of protective older brother in law very seriously and he didn't want me dating till I was 30.

"What did he do now?" I said feigning annoyance. I didn't want them to suspect how much I really cared.

"He did a hit and run" she said to me. Ok now I knew I could not hide my emotions. I was shocked beyond belief.

"He did what?!" I yelled. Oh my goodness he really fucked up this time. I mean last time it was understandable when he assaulted the officer. He was just parking his car and the cop was being a dick to him. He had every right to do what he did.

"That's not even the worst part. He didn't even leave in his car. He literally got out of the car left it in the middle of the street and started running."

"Why?! Why would he do something so stupid? He stresses me out so much! I don't understand why he does the things he does!"

"Trust me I know what you mean." Alice said exasperated.

"So how did all of this happen?" I don't even think I wanted to know.

"Well he had gone out clubbing with Tanya and got into a fight with her. So I guess he decided to go out on a drive to cool down. He was talking to Emmet on the phone when all of a sudden he told Emmet that he had a hit a guy on a motorcycle and was now running from the cops; so now he's a wanted fugitive. It gets worse though."

"Ugh! Ok tell me"

"Ok so Emmet told him to report his car stolen the morning after, but he didn't because he was scared that they were going to find out it was him; so now he is going to court on Monday and they're going to give him his sentence to see how many years he has to go to jail for." After a long pause Alice said "You know what gets me angry the most?"

" No, what?"

"Tanya could have prevented this whole thing! She could have taken his keys away or dropped him off at home or something! Anything! She knew he was drunk but she didn't give a rat's ass what happened to him and look at what happened now. If I was his girlfriend none of this ever would have happened." Alice and Edward had tried the dating thing for a while, but it didn't work out because he lied to her and left her to hang out with Tania when he was suppose to be taking care of his "sick daughter". From that day on Alice never trusted him again but you could tell she still had feelings for him. We were both on the verge of tears now. Edward was a really close family friend, scratch that he WAS family. Anywhere we went he would go. He was Emmet's best friend they were inseparable like brothers. They got into fights together, went to jail together, and of course got drunk together. It would be sad to not see Edward for a long time, but I think this was what he needed. H e wasn't doing too great for himself and he had to get his shit together. He has a daughter who really depends on him and hopefully the time he does in jail will straighten him out.

**Epov:**

I woke up this morning super tired and scared. Today I had to go to court for the guy I had hit. I messed him up pretty badly. He had a concussion, a few broken ribs, and a broken arm. I don't know how I let all of this happen I never think anything through. I'm so mad at myself! Not only that, but Tanya left me she said she just couldn't be with someone like me. She said I was too out of control. That stupid bitch is such a liar. She was cheating on me. I found out yesterday that she already has a new boyfriend. Too out of control my ass. Why is my life so fucked up right now! I wish I could be a better man for my poor baby daughter Aria. She might grow up without a father. Sigh. I prayed to god yesterday for the first time in a long time that I would get the minimum sentence that was about 10 years. I could do that, but I could not do life in jail. I would die. I turned to look at the clock it was barely 6:00 and I didn't have to be at court till 9:00. I got up anyway it wasn't like I would be able to sleep anyway. This was my last day as a free man for who knows how long and I won't even be able to enjoy it.

**So that's the second chapter I hope you guys like it. I actually think it's kind of boring though but it's important to the story so I had to write it. Next chapter will be in the future the day Edward gets out of jail. Yay. That when the good stuff starts. I know right now in the story Edward like Alice and Alice likes Edward, but don't worry this is an Edward and Bella love story it will at work itself out in time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone who reviewed; it is highly appreciated. This is when the story starts to get good in my opinion so I hope you guys like it.**

Quote of the day: "There is a pleasure sure, in being mad, which none but madmen know."

-John Dryden

**EPOV:**

Wow. Today was the day. Finally after ten years I was going to be a free man. I was going to see my baby girl again. Her mother Jessica had seam me a letter saying that she didn't think it would be good for Aria to see her dad in jail; so they never came to visit me. She was turning 15 soon I was so excited to be able to finally celebrate her birthday with her and buy her a present. Usually for her birthday I would draw her something and send a letter with the drawing. I had a lot of time on my hands when I was in jail so I learned how to draw really well.

I was going to be picked up by Bella around 1:00. It was going to be so good to see my little sister again. She's not really my little sister but I always thought of her as my little sister. I can't believe its been ten years since I last saw her. She was such an amazing kid really smart and witty. She would have been the perfect girl for me if she was just a few years older. God I can't believe I'm thinking these thoughts about Bella! It's probably because I haven't seen a pretty girl in ten years I'm pretty sure it does that to a man. Haha.

When 1:00 finally arrived I was so happy. I couldn't even put it into words .Nothing compares to freedom. When I walked out of the jail I was expecting to see a little girl with doe eyes and kind of short. When I saw her she looked well like a goddess for a lack of better words. She was a sight for sore eyes. This was not the Bella I knew. I hadn't even recognized her at first. It wasn't until she ran up to jumped and rapped her legs and arms around me that I realized it was her. See for a man who's been in jail for ten years you're easily turned on and what Bella just did was a major turn on. I can't be feeling these things though! This is my little sister I'm talking about! The last time I had seen her she had never even been kissed before. She's probably still a virgin and she about 24 already. I on the other hand had fucked more girls than I could count.

"Edward! It's so good to see you! I've missed you so much! It was so weird not having you around anymore. You always stuck to us like glue remember?"She said with a smile that only made her look that much more beautiful.

"Haha yeah I remember. Emmet's practically my brother we would do everything together."

"Yeah it was good times. So it's your first day as a free man what is the first thing you want to do?" hmm. That was a good question what was the first thing I wanted to do? Well I wanted to see my daughter before the end of the day that's for sure, but there was something I wanted to do so much more.

"Honestly? I really really want to go shower. Those showers were horrible! I've peed more than the amount of water that they gave us to shower with." Bella burst into laughter when I was done telling her what I wanted to do. I was being completely serious though.

"Ok well you can shower at my house. After though what do want to do I took the day off work today so we can go wherever you want and it's all my treat by the way. So what will it be?" I didn't want to spend Bella's money, but I really wanted to take out Aria to dinner so we could catch up. Well I guess I could just pay her back when I got a job.

"Well would you mind taking me to Jessica's so we could pick up Aria? Then maybe take her out to dinner so we could catch up" I hoped Bella wouldn't mind me asking so much of her. She didn't seem to mind though. She actually seemed excited about it.

"That would be great! I had actually promised her I would take you to go visit her after she was out of school." Bella said seeming very excited for the days plans. I guess she had kept in touch with her while I was gone. It's definitely something Bella would do. She was always very attached to aria even when she was a little baby.

"You kept in touch with her while I was gone?" I asked curious as to what she would say" She looked shocked that I would even ask.

"Of course silly! I always thought she was a cute kid. I practically adopted her while you were away."

"Really? That's awesome I'm sure you've been a really positive influence on her."

"I like to think so…" Bella looked deep on thought, but after a second she continued. "Well let's get going there's only so much time in the day." And with that she skipped off to her car. She was too perfect for her own good I was going to go insane!

**Well what do you guys think? I can't decide whether or not I like this chapter. I at least hope you guys like it. Any feedback would be highly appreciated. I'll try to make next chapter longer and thank you for reading my story. **


	4. chapter 4

Hello everybody!!! I'm really excited about this chapter!!! It was inspired by something that happened to my sister and I thought it was sooo cute I just had to write it!! Haha so I hope yall like it. Song for this chap:

Blue October- 18th floor balcony

Eddie Vedder- you've got to hide your love away

Foo Fighters- all my life

Secondhand Serenade- maybe

Epov:

I was amazed when we got to Bella's pad. Her house was amazing! I always knew she was going to do well for herself she was always a smart kid. Her house had four rooms and three bathrooms it was two stories and had a pool in the back yard. Her kitchen was humongous too. When I asked her why she had gotten such a big house she said it was for all the family get together since the family was so big she really did need all the space.

After my shower Bella gave me some clothes that she said Alice had gotten for me. Supposedly Alice had become a personal shopper or something so she took it upon herself to buy me a whole wardrobe. That was so like Alice. I didn't miss her as much as I thought I would have while I was in prison but I definitely missed her. I wonder how she was. Before I went to jail we had tried to be together but I think it just wasn't meant to be. Bella had offered me a room in her house so I could get back up on my feet. I gladly accepted. She was so nice she was doing way too much for me. I would have to find a special way to repay her.

We were on our way to pick up Aria at her mother's house. I was so thrilled to be able to see my daughter again. I had gotten her name tattooed on my forearm and her foot prints of when she was born right under it.

Before we left Bella gave me a tour of the house. She started in the living room.

"Well this is the living room as you can easily tell." The house was amazing very homey the living room had a huge 60 inch television and was very nicely decorated. She then showed me the kitchen and the bathroom on the first floor. She also showed me the pool on the outside. Her room which was of course the master bedroom was on the first floor as well. The room was so much like her and I was of course decorated in her favorite color. Her room had its own private bathroom with a walk in closet. On the first floor there was also a room that she had kind of turned into a recreational room but could also be used as a spare bedroom. She then led me upstairs to show me my room.

"This room is where you will be staying." She said as she was opening, the door. The room was perfect I thought it matched my personality perfectly. It was definitely the nicest room I had ever been in.

"There's still one more room to show you" she said leaving the room. I followed closely behind her. There was a room at the end of the hall with posters on it and a big a on the door. She opened the door and walked in. I followed suit. The room was a girl's room a teenager I was guessing but I didn't know whose room it was.

"Whose room is this Bella?" I asked.

"This my friend is your daughters room." I was shocked to say the least. My daughter actually had her own room in Bella's house. When Bella had said she kept in contact with aria I didn't know they were that close.

"Bella, why does Aria have her own room in your house? Not that I don't appreciate everything you've done for her, I'm just shocked."

"Well as she got older she started spending more and more time with me and she would always sleep over my apartment. So when I bought the house I promised her that I would give her, her own room." Bella said with a smile on her face. Could this woman be any better?! Her generosity knows no boundaries!

We finally left to pick up aria at her mother Jessica's house. From what Bella was telling I Jessica was a horrible mother. Always partying and bringing her boyfriends over to the house.

"That is also part of the reason I gave Aria her own room. Knowing how her mother is and all I think she needed a place where she could feel safe. Plus Jessica is always asking me to "take her off her hands". Her words not mine." Bella said in the car.

"I should have known Jessica wasn't going to take care of Aria. She is such a horrible mother. I didn't have a choice though. I had no one to leave her with." I wish I at least could have left Aria with someone more responsible, but what is done is done. We finally arrived at Jessica's house. It was in a really bad part of town. It was in watts. The apartment was tiny and looked more like a crack house than anything. When we were going up the stairs I could hear couples fighting and babies crying, it was pretty bad. We finally got to the door and the building looked like it was rotting. We knocked three times and I heard someone screaming at Aria to get the door. She finally opened the door and obviously didn't recognize me.

"Hi... Umm if you're looking for my mom she isn't here." I was still kind of in shock of seeing my daughter for the first time in a very long time, so I was just staring at her.

"Look we don't have the money for the rent, but I promise we'll have it by next week. I just got a job and I get my paycheck on Monday. So please leave us in peace." She then looked behind me and saw Bella.

"Oh hey Bella what are you doing here?" she said looking at me curiously because I hadn't left yet.

"You said you wanted to see your dad…remember?" asked Bella. Aria stared at me and Bella for a couple of seconds. When she finally realized who I was she jumped up on me the same way Bella had when she picked me up. The only difference was that when Bella did it I got horny for a lack of a better word, but when Aria did it I felt warm all over having my daughter in my arms once again.

"Daddy! I've missed you sooo much! I tried to convince mom to let me visit you so many times but she said it was a waste of gas." Aria said sadly.

"Well I'm here and I'm ready to do anything you want for the day." I said setting her down and smiling.

"That sounds great just let me go get ready." Aria went in to change but came back 2 seconds later. "I would invite you guys in but the house isn't really presentable at the moment. I'm sorry" she said sheepishly.

"We don't mind." Answered Bella.

About five minutes later Aria came out in different clothes. My daughter was really beautiful.

"You look so pretty in the clothes I bought you for your birthday." Bella said admiringly.

"Thanks I was saving it for this day." Answered Aria smiling widely. That just reminded me that Aria birthday had just passed and I would have to buy her something special. We ended up going to Six Flags the amusement park. According to Bella Aria loved rollercoaster's as did Bella. Plus we would have time to catch up in the long lines.

Bpov:

Six Flags was so much fun. I hadn't been here since high school. They had some new better rides that I loved. I really loved the thrill of going down on roller coasters. After six flags we went to eat at a Denny's nearby. It was kind of late so there was practically no one inside and we were seated almost immediately. The waitress seemed to be very interested in Edward and definitely wasn't afraid to show it. Even though it was pretty obvious Aria was his daughter. They had the same blue greenish eyes and bronze hair. The only difference was that Aria's hair was wavy and long. After dinner Aria asked if she could sleep over she had gotten into a fight with her mother's boyfriend and said she didn't really want to deal with him right now. I of course agreed. I considered her my daughter already. Edward on the other hand was angry that Jessica had a boyfriend that would start an argument with her. I would ask him about that later.

When we finally arrived home Aria went straight to her room to sleep. Poor kid had to work all day. She was practically supporting her mother it was really sad. I felt like I could relate to her after going through pretty much the same thing while growing up. That is until I moved in with my dad of course. After Edward and I got settled and into our pj's we decide to watch a movie. After a few minutes of arguing on what movie to watch we decided on watching the fast and furious movies. The whole family was into cars and that of course included Edward and me. It was a family thing we went to car shows together and built cars together it was our thing. We didn't really pay attention to the movies though we talked about our lives more than anything. I learned about life in jail and he learned about how college was for me. We talked about our families and many other things like that.

Midway through the second movie the lights went out. It had been raining pretty hard and I had kind of expected it to happen, but I was really hoping it wouldn't. Ever since I was a child I had been afraid of the dark. I looked over at Edward and he didn't even seem fazed.

"Bella do you have any candles or anything so were not in the dark. I'm pretty sure the lights are going to be out for a while." I just nodded. I didn't want Edward to know how afraid I was of being in the dark. If I spoke he would here the tremble in my voice and I wouldn't be able to hold back the tears.

"Umm yeah the candles are in the closet in the guest bedroom and the lighter should be in there too."

"Ok well let me go get them I'll be right back." Edward said leaving towards the bathroom. I started to pray. I felt like the dark was going to swallow me whole and my breath was coming in short gasps. I think I was starting to hyperventilate. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't see anything. It was like being a kid all over again. As much as I tried I couldn't breathe it was like my lungs had just decided to stop working. I tried to get up to ask Edward for help but I couldn't see a thing. I felt like I was drowning. I felt the couch sink a little beside me then I heard Edwards voice. He had never sounded more like an angel.

"Bella! What's wrong? Bella breathe! Bella you have to breath!" finally I took a breathe. I took in a huge breathe of air. Finally when my breathing got somewhat back to normal I started to cry.

"Bella don't cry. Shh. Bella please don't cry I hate to see you like this." Edward said wrapping his arms around me and gently wiping away the tears.

"Im sorry Edward I didn't mean to scare you I'm just terrified of the dark. I have been ever since I was little."I cried into his chest.

"Bella if you are really afraid of the dark you should have told me before I left. I never would have left you. We could have just gone together."

"I'm sorry I just didn't want to seem immature." I said finally somewhat calming down from my panic attack.

"Bella everyone is scared of something. I'm scared of grasshopper and I think that's a lot more embarrassing than being afraid of the dark. Don't tell Emmet I told you though, I'll never hear the end of it. Ha-ha" I laughed at his comment. Emmet was always trying to find ways to make fun of people.

"If you don't mind me asking though. Why are you so afraid of dark?" Edward asked.

"Well when I was little I almost died drowning. My dad had to dive in the pool and save me. I was fine afterward but I'm afraid to be in the dark by myself I get panic attacks. I only get them when I'm in the dark alone though." I admitted to Edward.

"And why is that?" Edward asked curiously.

"Well whenever I'm in the dark by myself I feel like I'm drowning again." Edward embraced me in another hug. It always felt so good to be in his arms.

"Bella I never want you to be afraid of anything when I'm around ok. I'll always be here to protect you no matter what." Edward stared deeply into my eyes. I had the strongest possible urge to kiss him. As soon as I thought the thought. Edwards's lips were on mine. Well that was unexpected.

I had kissed plenty of guys in my day, but this by far was the best. There was only one problem. Edward was supposed to be like my brother. Would he regret having kissed me afterward? He most likely would. So I just relished in the kiss while it lasted. The kiss was passionate yet sweet, strong yet soft, heavy yet light, heated yet cool, and any other oxymoron you could think of. When the kiss finally ended I was left breathless and speechless. I definitely hadn't initiated the kiss but I was ready for seconds. I looked over at Edward and he looked dazed, but at the same time shocked by his own actions.

"Bella… I…. I'm…umm…. I'm sorry I got out of hand. I was just caught up in the moment." Edward stuttered out.

"Edward are you saying you regret the kiss because I sure as hell enjoyed it and if you ever want to kiss me like that again I give you full permission. Just let me know now if you think this was all a mistake."I told Edward seriously. I had waited for this moment since I was about thirteen. I needed to know now if he thought it was all a mistake.

"No Bella of course not!" Edward practically yelled. "I just feel kind of like I just took advantage of you." He admitted sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Edward by no means do I feel taken advantage of. Trust me I wanted to do the same thing." We were both adults and we could have an honest mature conversation so I was going to be truthful.

"Really? I always thought you saw me as a brother."I laughed at that.

"Edward I don't think there was ever a point in time where I thought of you as a brother." Edward laughed as well.

"Bella I can honestly say that I don't regret the kiss, but don't you think it will make things complicated?" Edward and I sighed at the thought of everything that could go wrong if we pursued a relationship with each other.

"Edward. I'm tired and can't really concentrate because of my fear of the dark. Can we please continue this conversation tomorrow?"

"Yeah I guess it would be best if we slept on it." Edward agreed.

"One last thing Edward." I said finally losing all the confidence I had in our conversation.

"Anything Bella"

"Can you _please_ sleep with me? I really can't sleep in the dark by myself."

"Of course! Don't even worry about it." Edward said. I hope Edward wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

Epov:

I was laying on Bella's bed thinking about the day's events. I knew she wasn't sleeping yet because she was still breathing a little bit unevenly. Poor Bella she was more afraid of the dark than I thought. I wrapped my arm around her comfortingly. I hope she didn't think I was making a move on her.

Wow. I had really made a mess for myself today. Don't get me wrong kissing Bella was amazing. She was the best kisser ever! That was saying something because I had kissed more girls than I could count. I couldn't sleep though. If I were to date Bella what would everyone think? I was ten years older than her and had a daughter who could be Bella's sister. Emmet would never approve and I mean NEVER. Then there was Alice. Would this cause trouble between the sisters? This was too much for me right now. I decided to talk to Bella to distract me from my own thoughts.

"Bella if you're afraid of the dark then how do you sleep alone at night?" I asked curiously. Bella looked shocked for a second because I had randomly started the conversation.

"I usually sleep with the curtains open and let the moon light up the moon, but on rainy days like these I sleep with the bathroom light on."

"oh" was all I said. I could see Bella's eyes slightly closing so I left her to rest. Hopefully sleep would accompany me soon.

**Finally!!!!!! I started writing this chapter like last week!!! I could just never finish typing the whole damn thing! I hope you guys like it. This chapter was based off of my sister the whole scared of the dark thing happened to her with her boyfriend and I thought it was adorable! Haha. Oh and out of curiosity, do you guys think it was too early for a kiss? Yes? No? Maybe? Let me know what ya'll think. Thank you for reading and reviewing. =)**


End file.
